


Something Just Like This

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bambam really is only just mentioned, Blow Jobs, Imprinting, Jackson is present via phone call, Kissing, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Mentioned Jackson, Smut, Vomiting, mentioned BamBam, this got so long what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark imprints on a random alpha on the street. But he's been hurt before.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first GOT7 fic and it ends up being abo smut :| Lol figures
> 
>  
> 
> Please note: I read that JB prefers his name to be romanized as Lim Jaebeom, so I've changed all of my fics to reflect this. I've also made a couple edits here just in general. Happy reading!

“Hyung, are you ready?!”

Mark was startled up from his couch at the sound of his front door crashing open, his friend’s boisterous voice echoing through the entryway.

“Youngjae-yah?” he said as the young beta’s head appeared around the doorway. “Wh – how – I thought you were going to text me when you were here.” He gestured helplessly to his phone, lying face-up on the coffee table, making Youngjae laugh.

“I knew your door would be unlocked so I wanted to come up and surprise you!” he enthused.

Mark couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend’s energetic disposition. “Well, you definitely succeeded. I nearly pissed my pants.”

Youngjae opened his mouth wide as he laughed, slapping the doorframe next to him.

“Alright, you demon, let’s get going or we’ll be late.” Mark slipped past the other boy to put on his shoes before heading out the door. Youngjae had asked him to take him to the newest superhero movie, knowing that he would actually enjoy it instead of just enduring it like their other friends would. Plus, Mark guessed that it didn’t hurt that he lived a short few blocks from a cinema, so that they could walk together comfortably and not have to worry about parking.

As they got nearer and nearer to the cinema, Youngjae got more and more excited, nearly bouncing around Mark as he walked and making him laugh at his antics.

Suddenly, Youngjae’s arm flew out, pointing to a billboard across the street.

“Mark-hyung, look!” he exclaimed. “It’s that cool new TV show I’ve been telling you about!”

Mark was looking where Youngjae had pointed when he felt himself run smack into another person’s chest. As he bounced back slightly, the first thing he noticed was the other’s phone slipping from their fingers, knocked out of their grip by the force of their collision.

And then he was hit by their scent.

It was divine, a mixture of fresh-ground cinnamon and sharp pine, making him dizzy and lightheaded.

Mark watched the phone fall to the ground in slow motion as the stranger’s scent enveloped him, a weird rushing sound filling his ears, and suddenly his knees were giving out from underneath him. The hands that only a split second ago had been reaching for the falling phone were then reaching for _him_ , one grabbing his left arm just above the elbow and the other circling around his back to rest between his shoulder blades. And then he was looking into the stranger’s face.

If possible, the omega felt himself go even weaker. Above him was the most stunning man he had ever seen. His beautiful deep brown eyes were wide with surprise and concern, drawing Mark’s attention to the pair of moles just above his left eye. Mark’s gaze swept over the man’s strong cheekbones and down along his sharp, masculine jawline to his lips, which he realized with a start were moving.

“–m so sorry are you alright?”

Frozen, Mark could only nod, his voice lodged in his throat as the stranger’s scent still surrounded him.

“Can you stand up?” the man asked. “Here, hold onto your friend’s arm.”

Slowly, he propped Mark into a standing position, making sure his hand was secure on Youngjae’s arm. The younger boy put his hand on Mark’s waist, encouraging him to wrap his arm around his shoulders.

The stranger turned to Youngjae, asking if he had Mark all right. It wasn’t until the beta nodded a yes that he let his had slip from Mark’s back.

Mark felt oddly cold as he watched the other man bend down awkwardly to retrieve his phone. When he rose, he stood in front of the two for a moment, shuffling his feet as if unsure of what to say.

“Um, I’m sorry again. I guess I should be more careful, huh.”

“It’s my fault too,” Mark said, finally finding his voice. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

The other man blinked in surprise. “Um, well, I hope you’re alright anyways. Uh. I’ll let you get going then.” Before either of the two could respond, he bowed and scurried away, quickly disappearing into the crowd.

There was a moment of silence as Mark and Youngjae stared after him before Youngjae’s hand was tightening on Mark’s waist, turning him towards him.

“Hyung, are you okay?” he asked, his brows scrunched in worry. “What happened?”

Mark shook his head. “I ... I’m not really sure. I’m okay though,” he reassured his friend. “Let’s go, we don’t want to miss the movie.”

Skeptically, Youngjae let Mark step out of his hold, but hovered close-by until they had made their way into their theater in the cinema. The beta was tactile by nature, a fact that Mark usually enjoyed, but tonight his proximity wasn’t helping the lingering dizziness that Mark still felt. As they sat, Mark rested his elbow on his arm rest and tried to subtly rest his head against his hand to stop the spinning, seasick feeling. He’d feel horrible if he ruined the movie for Youngjae when the younger had specifically asked for him to come. No, he could stick it out. Besides, wasn’t it best to sit and rest if you felt sick?

As the opening credits rolled, however, he found he couldn’t shake his vertigo. Thinking perhaps he was having some sort of reaction to the other man’s scent, he carefully shrugged out of his jacket and stuffed it under his seat. When he sat back up, though, he could tell that that hadn’t made it any better. If anything, he felt worse. His stomach was roiling and his breath was coming shallowly through his mouth.

Sinking lower in his seat, all he could do was concentrate on staying conscious. He had no idea what was going on on the screen ahead of him; he only knew that they bright flashes of light hurt his head and made his vision swim even worse. He groaned, closing his eyes and doing his best to just breathe.

Suddenly, there was a hand his elbow. Struggling to open his eyes again, he peered up into Youngjae’s concerned face.

“Hyung, you really look like you’re gonna be sick.”

“I’m fine!” he gasped.

“No, you’re not.” Youngjae frowned as he stood. “C’mon, I’m taking you home.” He reached to pull Mark up by the elbow, but the omega resisted.

“But, the movie,” he moaned. This was exactly the opposite of what he’d wanted.

“Hyung. You look like you’re literally about to faint. We have to get you home.”

Feeling horrible in more ways than one, Mark let Youngjae pull him up and very nearly drag him out of the theater. By the time they reached the front door of the cinema, the omega was stumbling heavily, unable to keep his balance as the world spun around him. Youngjae slung his arm over his shoulders, but Mark didn't know if it wasn’t doing more harm than good. He had tripped more than once, almost knocking the both of them to the floor.

“Ah, hyung,” Youngjae grunted as he struggled to maneuver his friend through the door. “Do you think you can make it back to your apartment? Maybe I should call an ambulance.”

Mark whined quietly and shook his head. “Want to go home, Youngjae-yah.”

“Alright, stay with me, hyung. Here we go ...”

The beta heaved Mark forward, trying to do most of the work for him. Even so, as Mark tried to take the next step, his legs turned to jello, and he slipped out of Youngjae’s grip.

As he started to fall, he suddenly felt another pair of arms circle him, and a familiar scent filled his nostrils. Oh, fuck.

Mark groaned weakly as the unbelievably handsome stranger he’d bumped into earlier came into view above him once more. What the hell was he doing here?

Apparently Youngjae had a similar thought. “You! Wha – where –” he spluttered, unable to form a full sentence. Fortunately, the strange man seemed to understand what he was trying to say, as he flushed deeply, letting go of Mark with one hand to wave it frantically.

“I swear this is just a coincidence! I was finishing my shopping and I saw you two coming out of the theater and it looked like you were having a hard time keeping him upright and I was going to come see if everything was okay and then ...” His voice trailed away as he looked down at Mark’s half-prone figure.

“Oh.” Youngjae paused as if he wasn’t quite sure how to respond to the story. “Uhm, maybe it is a good thing you’re here? I’m not sure I –”

“No!” Mark said suddenly. He sat up quickly, dislodging the stranger’s other hand. His head was already clearing. “Youngjae-yah, I’m fine. I feel better already.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, just give me a hand up and then –” His words were cut off as the stranger’s hands returned to his waist, firmly but gently lifting him to his feet. Nonplussed, Mark was quick to shake him off again.

He regretted the decision a mere second later, though, when his knees started to give out from under him for the third time that day, apparently not as ready to support his weight as he hoped they’d be. He reached out his hands on instinct, catching the stranger’s once more.

There was a pause as Mark flushed furiously.

“Mark-hyung,” Youngjae admonished.

“Alright! Alright.” The omega couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with the stranger, too embarrassed to look up from the ground.

“Um, it might be best if I carry you? Just in case?” the other man suggested.

God, Mark wished he could die right then. Clenching his eyes shut, he made himself nod.

“Alright, put your arms around my neck.”

Mark kept his eyes resolutely closed as he felt the stranger shift, gripping him under his knees and across his shoulder blades. Then, he was being lifted into the air, feeling almost weightless as the man rose nearly effortlessly.

It took everything Mark had not to sink into the stranger’s inexplicably comforting embrace. He gritted his teeth and turned his head away from the inviting warmth of the other’s neck.

“Hurry,” he urged tersely.

Instantly, they were moving. The stranger’s gait was quick but smooth under him; he was obviously making an effort not to jostle the omega too much. Mark wished he wouldn’t try as hard. He was already embarrassed enough that he was even in this situation, the other man didn’t have to treat him like he was porcelain.

The walk back to Mark’s apartment was intensely awkward. Hardly a single word was spoken besides Youngjae’s regular updates on their progress, probably given half because Mark’s eyes were still closed and half because the silence was too much for the beta to bear. He was always a talkative boy.

The worst part was how quickly Mark was recovering. He no longer felt dizzy or nauseous, and his limbs no longer felt like jello, which were all great things. In fact, he felt like he could probably stand on his own if he needed to. The thing was, he didn’t know how to ask to be let down. Even worse, he wasn’t even sure he _wanted_ to be let down. God, was he actually _enjoying_ being carried around?

He gave a shudder at the thought, but this only prompted the stranger’s arms to tighten around him. Thankfully, mere seconds later Youngjae’s voice sounded again.

“Here we are! He’s just on the – oh.” Mark’s eyes flew open at the beta’s tone of voice. “He’s on the third floor, but there’s no elevators ...”

“I’m feeling a lot better!” Mark practically shouted, startling his two companions. Whatever, the sooner he could get out of this situation, the better. “I can walk up by myself.”

“Hyung, are you sure?”

Mark nodded resolutely to his friend, then made the mistake of looking up at the stranger. The other man’s brow was furrowed, his eyes filled with concern. Flushing, Mark looked away quickly, wriggling slightly in the hopes that the stranger would get the message.

He did, moving to put Mark down, but as he bent to set his feet on the ground, Mark thought he seemed almost ... regretful? No, that had to be his own imagination running away with him.

Carefully, he stepped away from the other man towards Youngjae. His legs seemed to be holding him fine, so he gave an encouraging smile to the beta and began to move around him to the stairs. It wasn’t until he had plodded up the first few steps that he realized that the stranger was following him. He paused for half a second, but continued without saying anything, telling himself that it was just in case he started to fall. Even though he felt completely fine now. Whatever.

The other man followed Mark right to his front door, but, once the omega had opened it, he seemed hesitant to go any further.

Both Mark and Youngjae peered at him curiously, Mark holding open the door and Youngjae hovering at his elbow. The stranger blushed lightly.

“I don’t want to intrude. I just wanted to make sure you got back safely.”

“I really am fine now. Just a bit tired,” Mark replied. The truth was, he was absolutely exhausted from the day’s events. Now that he had said something about it, he was suddenly having a hard time keeping his eyes open. “Um. Thanks. For ...” He gestured vaguely.

“Sure, it was no problem.” The stranger smiled slightly, and Mark found himself returning it against his will.

Youngjae watched the two for a moment before breaking the silence.

“Hyung, why don’t you lie down for a nap? I’ll stick around and check on you in a minute.”

The omega nodded, grateful to his friend for giving him an out, and turned around to pad down the hall, leaving the front door open so Youngjae could follow him. As he rounded the corner towards his room, he heard his friend’s voice pipe up.

“Thank you for helping, really. I don’t think I could’ve gotten him home if you hadn’t been there.”

In spite of himself, Mark wanted to see where the conversation would go. He pressed his back up against the wall just around the corner, listening carefully.

“It was the least I could do, especially since I was the one who knocked him over earlier. Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“I think so. I’ve never seen him act like that, so I’ll try keep an eye on him for a while. But I think he’ll be fine.”

There was a short pause. “Oh!” Youngjae exclaimed. “I’m so sorry, I haven’t asked your name yet! I’m Youngjae.”

The stranger chuckled. “Lim Jaebeom.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in for a bit?” Youngjae asked.

“Ah, I should go. I don’t think your friend liked me very much. I don’t know if he’d want me in his apartment.”

“What? Oh no, I think Mark-hyung was just embarrassed to be out in public like that. It’s okay, it’s not your fault.”

“I should go anyways.” The stranger—Jaebeom’s—voice was subdued.

Youngjae sighed. “Alright. At least give me your phone number? When Mark-hyung gets better I bet he’ll want to call to say thanks properly. He really is a nice guy.”

Mark’s eyes narrowed. What was Youngjae doing? The omega strained his ears in the paused that followed his friend’s question, half praying that Jaebeom would say no.

“Alright.”

Mark’s stomach swooped, and he beat a hasty retreat to his room, unable to take any more. The apartment was quiet for a short minute, then Youngjae was wishing Jaebeom a goodbye, and the sound of the front door closing was reverberating throughout the small apartment. As it faded into silence, Mark slipped quietly into his bed. As he began to drift towards sleep, he vowed that he would do everything in his power to forget today had ever happened, including erasing every trace of Lim Jaebeom from Youngjae’s cell phone.

 

 

Hours later, his eyes snapped open again, only to be forced back shut by horrible, rolling waves of nausea. Gasping, he clutched his head in his hands. Shit. He needed to get out of his bed fast or else he was going to puke all over his sheets.

Managing to squirm to the edge of the bed without jostling his head too badly, he slipped over the side onto all fours. Luckily, his wastebasket was close by, standing just next to his desk by the door. Still, he could barely crawl fast enough to make it before he was violently sick, retching helplessly in the faint blue light coming through his window.

Eventually, he had nothing left to throw up, yet his nausea had not abated. God, he needed help. Praying desperately that Youngjae hadn't left the apartment, Mark hauled himself upright against his desk and wrenched his door open.

“Youngjae-yah!” he tried, his voice so weak he could hardly hear it himself.

“Youngjae-yah!!” he tried again, this time managing a croak instead of a whisper.

His friend had to be here. He had to. The omega summoned all of the strength he had left and stepped forward into the hall.

“YOUNGJAE!”

His shout reverberated in the nighttime silence. For a horrible moment, Mark thought that he was wrong, that he really was alone. Then he heard a loud thump and a series of crashing footsteps coming toward him from the living room.

He felt a wave of relief rush over him, followed immediately by a wave of weakness, and suddenly he was no longer standing upright. As his vision started to black out, he caught sight of Youngjae rounding the corning at a run. He barely managed to catch Mark before he hit the ground, half collapsing underneath him.

“Mark-hyung?! Mark-hyung, what’s wrong?! Can you hear me? Oh my god, what do I do?” Unable to answer, Mark heard his friend scramble up, pounding back down the hallway to the living room before quickly returning. “Don’t worry, Mark-hyung, I’m calling for help. Just hold on, okay?”

As Mark slowly began to lose consciousness, he could faintly hear Youngjae’s frantic voice on the phone.

“Hello, Jaebeom-ssi?! Please, I need your help ...”

 

 

Mark woke slowly, wrapped safe and warm in his fluffiest blanket, his head cradled gently in a comforting lap. Remembering the events of the previous night, he silently took a mental catalogue of his body. Okay, everything still seemed to be in place. He was no longer nauseous either, a good sign. God, he must have worried Youngjae half to death though. He should see how he was doing and reassure him that he was alright. Sleepily, he blinked his eyes open, expecting to see his friend’s smile above him, familiar and safe.

The face that he was met with, though, was anything but.

Letting out a nearly bloodcurdling shriek of surprise, Mark flung himself off the couch, away from none other than Lim Jaebeom, the man that Mark had thought he would never see again. What the _fuck_ was he doing in Mark’s apartment?

“Oh my god, Mark-ssi, are you okay?” Jaebeom yelped, clearly surprised himself. He reached for the omega, who was struggling to free his legs from his blanket, as Youngjae appeared in the doorway. The beta watched his friend attempt to bat away the other man’s hands while simultaneously wrestling with the blanket, and huffed a sigh.

“Mark-hyung, it’s okay. Jaebeom-ssi is here because I called him.”

Mark froze, both his and Jaebeom’s hands comically outstretched. “What?”

Youngjae sighed again. “Jaebeom-ssi, could you give us a minute? I should talk to Mark-hyung alone.”

Jaebeom glanced at Mark for a moment before he stood, nodding at Youngjae’s request. Mark let his arms drop as he left the room, fixing Youngjae with the most accusatory stare he could muster.

Of course, the beta ignored it, stepping over to sit at his friend’s side.

“Are you feeling any better, hyung? Has the dizziness gone away at all?”

“Uh, yeah, a little I think.” All he wanted to do is scream at Youngjae for letting Jaebeom into his house, but he resisted, waiting for the younger to give him an explanation.

Youngjae sat still for a moment, giving him a look he couldn’t quite decipher. Then, to Mark’s complete and utter shock, the beta smirked.

“Isn’t it kind of weird that you feel fine when Jaebeom-ssi is around, but you get sick when he leaves?” he questioned. “It’s almost like you, I don’t know...”

“Like I what, Youngjae?”

“It’s like you imprinted on him or something.”

“What?!” Mark squawked, taken aback. Youngjae grinned evilly. “No I didn’t! Come on, Youngjae-yah, you know how I feel about that.”

“I’m just saying! I mean, he’s obviously an alpha, and I think he was affected by you a little bit too.”

He felt his mouth drop open.

“Don’t give me that look, hyung. You didn’t see how he looked when he was carrying you back here. He was all focused and territorial. It was kinda scary.”

“Youngjae, _please_.” Mark couldn’t deal with this. He couldn’t think about imprinting on Jaebeom or Jaebeom imprinting on him. Just the word sent shudders down his spine.

Youngjae had the sense to look apologetic. “Sorry, hyung. I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories for you. Just ... just think about Jaebeom-ssi, okay? I won’t ask him to leave, because I’m afraid you’ll faint again, but I’ll keep him distracted in the other room for a while.”

Mark just nodded, and Youngjae left, letting Mark alone with his thoughts.

He had believed in true love once. Believed that there was one person in the world that was meant for you and you alone. So when, at 19, he had imprinted on an alpha three years his senior, he had thought that that was it for him.

For almost a year, he had been indescribably happy, over the moon for his alpha, his only. He’d been so in love that he didn’t notice the way the alpha had played with him, how he’d kept him on a string at his beck and call. He’d believed that they were destined to be together and would become mates when the time was right.

He’d let the alpha fuck him as much as he liked, submitting to him like a good omega should. And for a while he had enjoyed it. The alpha had known how to make him feel good. But every time Mark had asked, every time he’d pleaded with him to mark him and make him his, he had refused. It had made Mark feel so desperate. Was there something wrong with him that his alpha didn’t want him? Had he done something to turn him away?

Mark had tried harder and harder to please the alpha, to be perfect for him, but nothing ever worked. Still, every time he had asked for the mark, he’d been turned down. Finally, the pressure became too much, and Mark had broken. When he’d thrown himself at his alpha’s feet, screaming and crying and begging, the other man had shown him absolutely no emotion. He had never imprinted on Mark like Mark had on him. He’d only used Mark’s attachment to him to his own advantage. After Mark’s outburst, he had left, done with his fun.

Devastated, Mark had nearly become a recluse, barely leaving his apartment. He’d stopped eating, growing dangerously thin and weak. It wasn’t until Jinyoung had broken down his door with a huge pot of kimchi-jjigae to force down his throat that he’d been able to snap out of it.

Jinyoung. Maybe he would be able to help Mark now too. Even though both he and Youngjae knew what Mark had gone through, Jinyoung was an omega too. Maybe he could tell Mark what to do.

Quickly, Mark shot off a text to his friend, telling him he needed him to come over. He didn’t want to risk Youngjae and Jaebeom overhearing him calling for help, even though he knew that Jinyoung hated texting. Sure enough, not even half a second later his phone was buzzing with a call. He ignored it, hoping that Jinyoung would get the idea and hurry over.

As he waited for his doorbell to ring, Mark listened to the soft murmur of voices from the kitchen. He wondered what the other two were talking about. Youngjae better not be telling Jaebeom stories about him. He wanted them to stay strangers forever.

After what felt like an eternity of pacing in front of the couch and trying to block out the soft sound of Jaebeom’s voice, the doorbell finally rang. As Mark dashed to the door, he caught a confused-looking Youngjae peering out into the hall. Ignoring him, the omega wrenched open the door to his dark-haired friend.

“Jinyoung,” he sighed, relieved.

“Hey. Oh, you have a guest.”

Mark turned to look over his shoulder. Of course Jaebeom had decided it was a good idea to poke his head out the kitchen door as well.

“This is Jaebeom-ssi.” Youngjae piped up.

Jinyoung was jerked out of his polite bow to the alpha by Mark’s hand on his arm.

“Let’s go,” the omega said, pulling him down the hall towards his room. As they passed the two standing in the doorway to the kitchen, Jinyoung nodded his head.

“Nice to meet you, Jaebeom-ssi.”

Annoyed, Mark pulled harder.

“Jesus Christ, I’m coming,” Jinyoung griped. Mark hurried him into his room, closing the door behind them. Immediately, his friend rounded on him.

“Hyung, what’s going on? You’re acting so weird.”

“Jinyoungie, I need your help. I don’t know what to do.”

The other omega’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, did that guy knock you up?!”

“What?! No, Jinyoung, shut up. You know I don’t sleep around.”

“What else am I supposed to think when you’re acting like this?” Jinyoung crossed his arms and glared at the older boy. “Hyung, tell me what the _fuck_ is going on.”

“Jinyoung-ah, I –” Mark took a deep breath. “I think I imprinted on him.”

Mark could see the immediate understanding in Jinyoung’s eyes. His posture softened and he took Mark’s hand to guide him to the bed. Keeping a tight grip on his fingers, Mark turned to rest his head on his friend’s shoulder.

“What happened, hyung? Does he know?”

“I don’t know. Youngjae thinks that – that he was affected too, but I haven’t really spoken to him about it, you know? He nearly bowled me over yesterday at the cinema, and then afterwards I started feeling really sick and we had to leave the movie early. We ran into him again outside, and I started to feel better, but last night after he left I passed out. I think Youngjae called him back here to help.”

Jinyoung sighed, rubbing the back of Mark’s hand with his thumb. “Hyung, I hate to say it, but I think you might be right.”

“God, Jinyoung, what do I do?” he groaned.

“Hyung, you know I’ve never imprinted on anyone. I don’t know if I can really help you.”

Mark buried his face farther into the other omega’s neck, breathing in his familiar earthy scent.

“Jinyoungie. I’m so scared.”

Jinyoung’s fingers tightened against his, and he hummed soothingly.

“Youngjae-yah and I won’t let anything bad happen this time, hyung. We’re here for you.” After a moment he leaned away slightly, making Mark look at him. “Youngjae told you he thought Jaebeom-ssi was affected too, right? That has to be a good sign, doesn’t it? That this won’t be like last time?”

Mark shook his head. “He could just be pretending,” he said, unable to let go of his fears.

“I know this is really scary for you, hyung,” Jinyoung assuaged, “but I think the only way we’re going to find out what’s going on is if we talk to Jaebeom-ssi.”

The older omega groaned.

“I was praying you wouldn’t say that. Jinyoung, I can hardly even make myself look at him.”

“Nothing is going to get solved if we hide in your bedroom all day,” Jinyoung said firmly. He stood and tugged on Mark’s hands. “C’mon, I know you can do it. Youngjae-yah and I will be right there with you.”

Reluctantly, Mark stood and let Jinyoung lead him back down the hall to the kitchen. As they entered the room, both Youngjae and Jaebeom looked up from where they were playing on their phones. Jaebeom’s eyes widened immediately, and he scraped his chair back from the table to dip into a bow. Jinyoung and Mark politely bowed back, Mark trying to make himself look small at Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“Ah, Jaebeom-ssi, sorry our introductions got cut short earlier. I'm Jinyoung. It’s nice to meet you,” Jinyoung said, his manners impeccable as always.

“You as well, Jinyoung-ssi.”

“Let’s all have a seat for a minute. I understand that there’s a lot to clear up.”

Mark’s anxiety spiked as Jinyoung went to sit across the table from Youngjae, leaving the only free chair open across from Jaebeom. The alpha’s eyes flicked to Mark as he hesitated where Jinyoung had left him. A wave of the other man’s spicy scent washed over the omega, and despite himself, Mark felt himself relaxing a little bit.

Still avoiding Jaebeom’s gaze, he made himself sit down next to Jinyoung. The other omega’s hand came to grip his.

“What did you tell Jaebeom-ssi so far?” Jinyoung said, turning to Youngjae.

“Nothing yet. I said I thought Mark-hyung would probably want me to wait.”

Mark gave Youngjae a brief look of gratitude before Jinyoung was shifting back towards him.

“Mark-hyung?” he prompted. “Why don’t you explain what’s been going on.”

Mark took a deep breath as Jinyoung nudged him to look at Jaebeom, focusing on a spot just above his right ear.

“Well, um, I-I guess it began yesterday after I ran into you?” he stuttered. “I started to feel really dizzy afterwards, which is why I collapsed outside, but then, um, I felt better when you were helping me. I fell asleep after that, so I didn’t realize I was getting nauseous again after you left until it woke me up in the middle of the night. And then it seems like I got better again when you came back.” Mark flushed, waiting for Jaebeom’s response.

“So, you felt okay when I was around, but worse when I wasn’t?” the alpha asked cautiously. Mark couldn’t miss the quiet hopeful note in his voice.

The omega felt the flush creeping up his neck. He couldn’t believe he was saying this.

“Yeah, I think you leaving made me sick.”

There was a miniscule pause.

“Mark-ssi, are you trying to say you imprinted on me?”

Mark’s eyes flashed to Jaebeom’s, finally locking gazes with him. The alpha’s dark brown eyes flickered with a strange sort of elated shock.

“I-I think I’ve imprinted on you too.”

Youngjae and Jinyoung gasped quietly next to him, but Mark could hardly move. He couldn’t believe that the alpha was confessing so – so openly like that. Jaebeom’s eyes flickered between the three of them as he continued.

“It’s a bit different for alphas, obviously. Instead of dizziness, it’s more ... restlessness. Last night, I was so wound up I couldn’t even close my eyes to fall asleep. That’s why I was awake to pick up Youngjae-ssi’s call.” Suddenly, Jaebeom seemed to get embarrassed. “I think being around you has been helping me too. I’ve been feeling a lot calmer since I got here.”

The silence that followed the alpha’s admission was deafening. It seemed that Mark wasn’t the only one who needed time to process.

Finally, Jinyoung spoke up. “Mark-hyung? What do y—”

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Mark spoke over Jinyoung’s question. This was the only thing Mark’s turbulent mind had been able to settle on. The alpha that Mark had imprinted on before had been lying through his teeth for their entire relationship. Who was to say Jaebeom wouldn’t do the same?

Across from him, Jaebeom sat dumbstruck.

“What? Mark-ssi, why the hell would I lie about this?”

“It’s happened before,” Mark growled. The look in his eyes told the alpha not to ask anything more.

“Mark-ssi, I _swear_ I’m not lying. How can I prove it to you?”

Confused and frustrated, Mark opened his mouth to answer, but Youngjae interjected.

“Hyung, let me call Jackson-hyung.”

“Jackson?” Mark’s brow crinkled. “Why Jackson?”

“Because he’s an alpha too, and he imprinted with Bambam, so he’d be able to tell us if Jaebeom-ssi was making anything up.”

“That’s a good idea, Youngjae-yah,” Jinyoung said. “Jaebeom-ssi? Would that be something you’d be okay doing? You could explain what you’ve been feeling and he could tell us if he felt something similar when he and Bambam-ah imprinted.”

Jaebeom looked very put-out that he was being tested on his confession, but agreed readily enough. Jinyoung nodded to Youngjae, who dialed Jackson’s number before putting his phone on speaker and placing it in the middle of the table. For a terse few seconds, the only sound in the small kitchen was that of the rings coming through the beta’s phone. Then there was a click as the alpha picked up.

“Youngjae! What’s up, bro?”

“Hi, hyung,” Youngjae said. “Um, we need your help with something.”

“‘We’ who?”

“Me, Jinyoung-hyung, and Mark-hyung. Oh, and Jaebeom-ssi, who we just met yesterday. Say hi, Jaebeom-ssi.”

“Oh, uh, hello. I’m Jaebeom,” the alpha said awkwardly.

“Nice to meet you, Jaebeom-ssi!” Jackson replied. “What can I help with?”

Youngjae motioned for Mark to speak. The omega sighed. “Hey, Jackson, it’s Mark. Um, there’s a possibility that Jaebeom-ssi and I might have imprinted on each other –” he winced at Jackson’s shriek, “– but, you know, after last time, I just want to make sure. Can you tell us if his story sounds like what you went through after you and Bambam-ah imprinted?”

“Me and Mookie? I mean, every story is going to be a bit different, but I can see if it’s similar, sure.”

“Thanks, Jacks.”

“No problem. Whenever you’re ready, Jaebeom-ssi.”

Jaebeom leaned in towards the phone again. “Okay. Um. After Mark-ssi and I met, I guess I started feeling very restless and agitated. I can’t sit still for very long, and I feel like I need to be out doing something. It’s really bad when I’m away from him, but I feel a lot calmer when he’s nearby, like now.”

Jackson hummed. “When you were apart, did you feel worried?”

“Yeah, I was really nervous for some reason,” Jaebeom agreed.

"But now that he's near you feel fine?"

"Yeah, um." Jaebeom flushed, staring resolutely down at the cell phone lying on the table. "I-it's like everything is okay now that I can see that he's safe."

Jackson hummed even as Mark felt his face and neck heating up. “Alright, well it seems like you’re in the clear. It sounds like he went through the same kinds of things I went through with Mookie, guys.”

At that Jinyoung sighed in relief, speaking for the first time. “Thanks a lot Jackson-hyung. We’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Call me back soon! Bammie’s gonna be so upset he missed all the drama.”

Laughing, Youngjae said goodbye and hung up the phone.

That laughter stopped as soon as he saw Mark and Jaebeom’s faces.

Mark’s eyes still glinted with distrust, and Jaebeom looked downright _angry_. Jinyoung met Youngjae’s gaze with alarm.

“Maybe you two want to talk things over privately?” he suggested.

“I think that would be best,” Jaebeom ground out. Mark nodded in agreement.

His two friends beat a hasty retreat, escaping across the hall to the living room. Moments later Mark heard the television turn on, and he silently thanked his friends for at least giving him the semblance of privacy.

Jaebeom was still staring at him, his eyes burning with suppressed anger. “You still don’t believe me?”

“No, I don’t,” Mark bit out. “Just because Jackson says he felt the same things, that doesn’t mean anything to me. How do I know what information alphas pass along to each other? You could’ve already known what it felt like to imprint on someone, and then decided to use that information to get into my pants when you found out the position I was in.”

“That’s such bullshit, Mark.” The omega didn’t miss how the other man had dropped the formalities. “Did you have someone to fill you in on the imprinting process? Did you know what it would feel like before today?”

“Yeah, I did!” Mark shouted, half standing from his seat.

Jaebeom looked up at him in shock.

“You what?”

“I did know what it felt like to imprint on someone before today.” Mark leaned on his hands over the table, making Jaebeom’s eyes widen in response. Mark couldn’t make himself care that he was acting so aggressively, so opposite of what an omega should be. “You want to know why? It’s because I’ve imprinted on someone before. So I know _exactly_ what it feels like.”

“Fuck, Mark, I didn’t know,” Jaebeom murmured.

“Of course you didn’t. I didn’t want you to. I didn’t want you to know _anything_ about me. Because then you’d be able to take advantage of me, and I _won’t_ let that happen again.”

Mark couldn’t seem to calm down, even though he knew he must look at least a little bit wild. When Jaebeom’s hand reached for his, he snatched it away, turning to pace across the kitchen.

“Do you know how to make this all stop, Jaebeom?” he asked, raking a hand through his hair as he stared down the other man. “I fucking do. I fucking _researched_ it the first time around. You’re going to have to _knot me_ , Jaebeom, do you like the sound of that? Claiming me would be even better, of course, but knotting will do the trick just fine.” Mark’s voice broke on the last sentence, and he realized with a start that he was crying.

As he turned away to rub at his eyes, he felt Jaebeom’s soothing scent surround him.

“D-don’t do that, Jaebeom,” he moaned weakly. “I don’t want you to do that.”

When he turned back around, Jaebeom was standing in front of him, his arms held awkwardly away from his sides like he wanted to reach out for Mark but was holding himself back.

“I’m sorry, Mark, I won’t anymore, I promise. Please, just let me hold you. Let me explain.”

Mark hesitated, unsure if he should let the alpha touch him, but found himself longing for the other man's arms around him. No matter how much he tried to hold himself back, something in him _needed_ the contact.

When Mark nodded, Jaebeom surged forward, wrapping his arms around the omega’s middle and guiding his head to rest on his shoulder.

“I swear to god I’m not like that, Mark. I don’t know how to make you believe me, but I swear to you I _never_ wanted to take advantage of you. I really have imprinted on you.” Mark could feel Jaebeom swallow thickly. “But … if you don’t want this, if you don’t think we can make it work, I’ll leave. I can kn-knot you and j-just go.”

Jaebeom breathed heavily for a moment. “God, Mark, I don’t want to, but I fucking will.”

Mark shuddered in Jaebeom’s hold.

“I don’t think I want you to, either,” he whispered. “But I’m so scared.”

“I know you are. I am too. This is the first time this has ever happened for me, but it feels like I’m already fucking everything up. I’m going crazy over you.”

Jaebeom's words hit him hard, washing him in guilt. God, he'd been such a terrible person.

“No, Jaebeom, it’s me. I’m the one fucking up. I wasn’t thinking about what would happen if you were telling the truth, only what would happen if you weren’t.” He started to cry again, letting his tears fall onto Jaebeom’s neck. “I want you to stay, Jaebeom. I don’t know if it’s just my body saying it, but I don't want you to go.”

“Yes, yes, _god_ yes, I’ll stay. I want you so bad, Mark.” He tightened his grip on the omega, pressing him against his chest. Mark whimpered slightly. “We can do this however you want. I can go as slow as you need, baby.”

Mark shuddered again as Jaebeom nuzzled his cheek against his.

“Tell me you’ll let me stay,” the alpha murmured.

“Stay,” Mark breathed.

With a sigh, Jaebeom mouthed wetly at the space just below his ear, and it was like he had flipped a switch in the omega. A moan slipped from Mark’s mouth, embarrassingly loud, as his fingers scrabbled uselessly against the alpha’s back.

Jaebeom stepped back in surprise.

“Mark?”

The omega could see that he was panting lightly, his pupils blown, a light flush across his cheekbones. He struggled not to moan again at the sight. Maybe it was weird, but all that he could think about was how that was for _him_ , how _he_ was turning Jaebeom on.

“You really don’t know,” he groaned, “what you’re doing to me right now.”

Jaebeom’s eyes flicked from his face to his crotch and back up again. He shuffled back another step, his eyes wide. Mark followed, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. He didn't really know what was coming over him, but he couldn't make himself stop.

“Aw, baby.” Mark pretended to pout. “I thought you said you wanted me.”

“Wait, wait, I thought we were gonna take it slow, we haven’t talked about anything yet.”

“Alright.” Mark took another step forward and reached out for his belt loops, pulling him closer. “Should we talk now, baby?”

The alpha’s breathing was getting rougher. He shivered tightly. “Stop saying that.”

“Stop saying what?”

“Stop calling me baby.”

Mark grinned. “Why, do you like it?”

“ _Yes_.” Jaebeom grabbed onto his wrists. “Mark, your friends are in the other room. We can’t.”

Mark pulled away quickly. He had nearly forgotten about Jinyoung and Youngjae. Although, now that he was paying attention, had the volume on the television been turned up?

He blushed, looking at Jaebeom sheepishly. The alpha raised an eyebrow at his bashful expression, his perfect teeth on display as he chuckled under his breath. Giggling in return, Mark quickly dashed across the hall. His friends looked up when he stepped into the room.

“Thanks for staying, guys,” Mark said sincerely. “You can go home now, though.”

Youngjae bounced excitedly in his seat. “Does this mean you two are a thing now?”

Scandalized, Jinyoung cuffed the young beta across the arm.

“Ow!” Youngjae squealed. “Ya, hyung, you _heard_ him moaning! I was just ask—”

“Aaand we’re leaving. Bye, hyung!” Jinyoung waved as he dragged a still-protesting Youngjae towards the front door. Just as the door was about to swing shut behind him, the omega turned, meeting Mark’s eyes with a smirk.

“Have fun, then!”

With that, the door slammed shut, leaving Mark with his mouth open standing in the middle of the hallway.

He heard Jaebeom’s laughter to his right. “Your friends are funny.”

Mark harrumphed. “You could say that,” he grumbled.

When he looked over at Jaebeom, the alpha’s gaze was fond.

“C’mere,” he instructed. “Let me kiss you.”

Mark’s stomach flip-flopped as Jaebeom reached out for him. He stepped forward, heartbeat skittering, for Jaebeom to slide one hand onto his waist and the other into his hair, holding him securely into place. Tantalizingly slowly, the alpha leaned in, until lips were barely a millimeter from Mark’s own.

“You’re sure you want this?” he said, his breath fanning across the omega’s mouth.

“Positive.”

Then, Jaebeom’s lips were on his.

Mark nearly moaned with how good it felt to finally have the alpha’s mouth against his. This close, his scent was overwhelming, sending flares of lust into Mark’s gut. He tugged Jaebeom harder against him to kiss him deeper.

After only a moment, Jaebeom’s tongue darted out to sweep across Mark’s lower lip. Mark opened his mouth eagerly. He let the alpha lick over his teeth, meeting his tongue halfway before sucking on it lightly. Jaebeom groaned at the feeling. The hand at the back of Mark’s head came to cup his jaw, tilting his head so he could explore his mouth more thoroughly.

The omega felt himself melting into Jaebeom’s arms as his tongue ran over the roof of his mouth, before pushing against Mark’s own. Mark responded, their tongues rolling against each other like the waves of an ocean. It felt like heaven, Mark forgetting to breathe until Jaebeom broke away to take deep, gasping breaths against his cheek.

Mark nosed along his cheekbone and down his jaw, nipping at the smooth skin hard enough to sting, but not enough to leave a mark. Jaebeom gasped and moaned at every bite.

“Mark,” he whined desperately. Mark could feel his fingers clenching at his back and his length pressing against his thigh. He felt himself start to get wet, and ground up against Jaebeom as his arousal spiked.

Jaebeom moaned again.

“Bedroom. Now.”

Mark nearly fell when Jaebeom released him, but righted himself by grabbing onto the alpha’s hand. He rushed him down the hallway and around the corner to his bedroom, practically whipping him through the door so he could close it behind him. It’s a good thing he did, too, because seconds later Jaebeom had him crowded against it.

His mouth was immediately on Mark’s neck, sucking a spot onto the skin below his adam’s apple. Mark panted and clutched at Jaebeom’s wide shoulders. Only when the skin under the alpha’s teeth was bright red and shiny did he move on to lick over Mark’s collarbones toward his chest. His progress was stopped, however, by the collar of Mark’s shirt.

“Off,” Jaebeom growled, and immediately Mark was lifting his arms for Jaebeom to tug the shirt over his head. The alpha tossed it behind him, not caring where it landed, and dove back in kiss Mark’s chest. He didn’t linger long, only stopping to lick over one of Mark’s nipples and make him gasp before moving farther down. Soon, he kneeling in front of the omega, mouthing gently at the sensitive skin of his hip. His fingers tapped at Mark’s belt buckle.

The omega gaped for a moment.

“Y-you want to blow me?”

Jaebeom backed up, his eyes hooded.

“Is that okay?”

Mark nodded, groaning when Jaebeom grinned hungrily. He yanked open Mark’s belt, not even bothering to pull it out of the omega’s belt loops before he was tugging his jeans and underwear down in one go.

Mark gasped at the rush of cold air, and then again when Jaebeom leaned in to lick gently at the head of his dick. His head thumped back against the door. He could feel Jaebeom’s lips smirk against him. The alpha’s tongue slid out again, licking a long stripe up the bottom of Mark’s dick before circling the head. Mark moaned. He was wetter than he’d ever been in his _life_ , and Jaebeom hadn’t even actually taken him into his mouth yet.

Letting out a pleased-sounding hum, Jaebeom repeated the action, grabbing the base of Mark’s cock to hold him steady. He continued to lick all over Mark’s length, the omega wriggling and panting underneath him.

“ _Jaebeom_ ,” Mark whimpered, sliding encouraging fingers into his hair. Apparently that was the signal the alpha had been waiting for, because he was immediately closing his mouth over the head of Mark’s dick, his lips soft as velvet.

Mark nearly choked as his head whipped forward again. He had never felt anything like this before. Jaebeom’s mouth was pliant and wet and _hot_ , and Mark struggled not to come right then and there.

The look that Jaebeom was giving him wasn’t helping matters, either. He looked positively ravenous, his black eyes glittering as he stared up at the omega. Mark tried to stifle the full-body shiver that rippled through him.

Despite the hungry look, though, Jaebeom went slow, taking his time sliding as much of Mark into his mouth as he could. He sucked slightly as he pulled back, making Mark’s back arch, before sinking back down and doing it again. Mark shook with the effort of keeping himself still, until Jaebeom threw his forearm over his hip, pinning him against the door. As his head bobbed over Mark’s cock, his other hand traced feather-light over his thigh. Unconsciously, Mark shifted to spread his legs slightly, letting Jaebeom slip his hand between them.

His head hazy, he didn’t realize what Jaebeom was doing until he felt a fingertip graze his slick hole. He jerked as if he’d been shocked, making Jaebeom splutter and pull off him.

He looked up at the omega. “Is this okay?” he asked, not exactly drawing back, but making no further moves forward. His lips were dark red and swollen, covered with spit.

Mark thought he might go insane.

He nodded frantically. “Yeah. _Fuck_. Yeah. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

The corners of Jaebeom’s lips turned up.

“Good.”

Then his finger was sliding into Mark, even as he sucked back down onto his cock.

“Ohhh, fuck,” Mark moaned.

Jaebeom’s mouth on him was slow, most of his attention on stretching the omega open. He thrust his finger in and out of Mark’s hole carefully, massaging his walls, until Mark was whining above him. Then, he started to slip in a second finger to join the first. Mark bit his lip. His slick made the slide easy, but he was tight, and the stretch stung.

As if sensing his discomfort, Jaebeom redoubled his efforts on his dick, his tongue curling expertly along the underside of his shaft. Mark welcomed the distraction, letting it help him relax around Jaebeom’s fingers. The alpha hummed in approval, and Mark gasped.

“Jaebeom, baby, don’t do that or I’ll come.”

Jaebeom backed off for a second time.

“You’re close already?” he panted.

The omega tried not to whine as his fingers shifted in his ass. “You try getting blown and fingered at the same time,” he grumbled.

Jaebeom let out a short laugh. “No, no, I thought it was hot.” He leaned back in for a moment to kiss away a drop of precum at Mark’s tip. “I like that I can get you so worked up,” he said, smirking.

Mark’s head thunked against the door again.

“Shit, Jaebeom, I really want you to just fuck me already.”

Jaebeom’s hand squeezed at Mark’s hip, even as his fingers slipped out of him. The omega had no time to protest, though, before Jaebeom was pulling him away from the door.

“Get on the bed,” he growled.

Mark scrambled to do as he said. As he clambered on top of the sheets, he heard Jaebeom’s belt buckle hit the ground. Turning around, he saw the alpha, jeans pooled on the floor, pulling his shirt over his head. His abs rippled deliciously with the movement. Mark’s eyes were drawn down to the sight of Jaebeom’s erection straining against the black fabric of his boxers. Fuck, could Mark possibly get any wetter?

Shamelessly, Mark let his legs spread as Jaebeom walked over and climbed on top of him. He moaned as Jaebeom pressed up close, letting their chests slide together. The alpha was right, he really was worked up, but he didn’t care. All he knew was that he needed Jaebeom, _now_.

Infuriatingly, the alpha didn’t seem to be on the same page. His hands smoothed slowly over Mark’s stomach and thighs, teasing him with light touches. Ignoring Mark’s desperate wiggles, he took his time pushing his fingers back inside him, scissoring him carefully. Mark whimpered.

“I want you so bad,” he whined. “Baby, c’mon, you don’t have to hold back anymore.”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Jaebeom replied firmly. He looked so determined that Mark decided not to argue with him.

“Hurry,” he whispered instead.

Not a second later he was crying out, jerking in Jaebeom’s hold as the pads of his fingers brushed against that spot within him.

“ _God_ , Jaebeom. Another, please, I need more.”

This time, thankfully, Jaebeom complied, slipping a third finger into Mark’s hole. Mark groaned. It still hurt, but the pain was overlaid with pleasure as Jaebeom pressed against his prostate once more. The alpha continued to fuck him gently with his fingers, making Mark’s arms and legs tremble, but never bringing him to the edge.

“Jaebeom.” The alpha met Mark’s gaze, looking nearly as wrecked as Mark felt. His chest rose and fell with his pants, and his hair was already sticking to his forehead with sweat. Mark’s slid his hands over his ribs and down the line of his spine to his ass, squeezing gently.

“Fuck me,” he said.

Jaebeom squeezed his eyes closed for a moment before opening them again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed. “Yeah. Yeah, okay. Do you have protection?”

Mark nodded. “They’re in my nightstand.”

Abruptly, Jaebeom was pulling his fingers out of Mark, leaving the omega to gasp at the sudden emptiness as he leaned on one elbow over him to grab a condom out of the box in the top drawer of Mark’s bedside table.

As he struggled to open the packaging with only one clean hand, Mark decided to take advantage of his position stretched out over him, one knee bracketing his hip, to hook his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down over his hips. Both moaned simultaneously when Jaebeom’s cock was freed, Jaebeom in clear relief, and Mark in appreciation.

Mark abandoned Jaebeom’s boxers mid-thigh and reached instead to take his erection in his hand. Jaebeom moaned again as Mark smoothed his thumb over the tip, rubbing in small circles. When Mark looked up, Jaebeom had stopped his fumbling, gripping at the sheets at the corner of the bed instead.

“I'm sorry baby,” Mark purred. “Am I distracting you?”

Jaebeom just sent him a glare, rendered less effective by being upside down. Mark giggled as he returned to his position between Mark’s spread legs, finally managing to tear open the foil package in his hands. He swatted the omega’s hand away from his dick and swiftly rolled on the condom, groaning slightly. He used the hand still wet with Mark’s slick to jerk himself a few times, coating his cock.

Then, he was lining himself up with Mark’s hole, one hand pressing lightly against his hip.

“Okay?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Mark nodded fervently.

He gasped as the head of Jaebeom’s cock slipped past his rim, sliding slowly inside him. The stretch still burned a little, despite the alpha’s careful prep, but Jaebeom’s mouth on his was sweet and gentle enough to soothe him. He groaned as Jaebeom finally bottomed out.

“God, Mark, you feel amazing,” Jaebeom panted above him.

Mark huffed out a laugh. “I was about to say the same thing.”

“You okay?”

Mark hummed in agreement and clenched experimentally, making the alpha choke. The edge of pain had disappeared, the feeling of Jaebeom’s dick inside him sending shivers up and down his spine.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he said. “C’mon, fuck me. I want you to fuck me, Jaebeom.”

Jaebeom buried his face into Mark’s neck, moaning lowly as he rolled his hips into Mark. The pace he set was slow, letting the omega feel every inch of him as he thrust in and out. The pleasure Mark felt was indescribable, but he couldn’t help but want for more. He writhed under Jaebeom, running his fingernails up and down his back.

“B-baby, I mean it,” he moaned. “F-fuck me.”

For a single heart-stopping moment, Jaebeom stopped moving altogether. Then his lips were covering Mark’s in a frantic, open-mouthed kiss. Mark clutched at the hair at the nape of Jaebeom’s neck as the alpha’s teeth scraped over his bottom lip. Then, as abruptly as he had started the kiss, Jaebeom broke away.

Panting, he pressed his forehead against Mark’s and pulled out until only the tip remained before snapping his hips back in. Mark moaned, loud.

“Yeah, like that — _Jaebeom_ , oh!”

On the next thrust, Jaebeom hit his prostate, sending shock waves of pleasure through Mark’s body.

“There?” Jaebeom asked breathily.

“There,” Mark moaned.

Jaebeom did his best to keep the angle, the head of his cock brushing past the same spot on almost every thrust. Mark didn’t even know what was coming out of his mouth anymore, but he was too far out of his mind to care. Jaebeom was lighting him on fire with every touch on his sweaty skin, every wet kiss against his throat, every drag of Jaebeom’s cock on his walls.

He gripped the alpha’s hair harder, making him moan into his ear. He grabbed the omega’s thighs and pushed his legs farther apart, letting him push even deeper. Mark rolled his hips up to meet him with each sharp thrust. He could feel Jaebeom’s knot beginning to swell.

“Fuck, babe, you’re so perfect,” Jaebeom moaned. “I’m close.”

“Oh shit, Jaebeom, knot me. Knot me, please.”

Jaebeom responded with a particularly deep thrust. Mark keened.

“Oh god, _ah_ , Mark, I want to mark you.”

Jaebeom was panting, his rising knot catching on Mark’s rim with every thrust. Mark squirmed, trying to make Jaebeom push it deeper, but the alpha held back, waiting for his answer.

“Yes,” he moaned. “I want it, Jaebeom. Claim me, _please_. I want everyone to know that I’m yours.”

Mark heard Jaebeom’s sharp intake of breath, and then his mouth was at the junction of the omega’s shoulder and neck. As his teeth sank into Mark’s skin, he thrust again sharply, finally pushing his knot inside him.

With a shout, Mark came, spilling all over his stomach and chest. Jaebeom unlatched from his neck to moan as Mark clenched around him, and then he was coming too.

Mark shook from the aftershocks as he felt Jaebeom’s come fill him. The alpha collapsed above him, rolling them to the side and tucking the omega’s head into the crook of his neck. His chest rose and fell as he struggled to regulate his breathing.

“Holy shit, Mark,” he finally managed.

Mark giggled, scratching his fingernails along the back of his neck.

“Mm, yeah,” he agreed. They were silent for a moment. “Baby, I’m all sticky. How long until your knot dies down?”

Jaebeom shifted, making Mark gasp lightly at the pull of the knot in his ass.

“Um, I don’t know, I’ve never knotted anyone before. Maybe five minutes? Ten?”

Mark hummed. “Okay.”

Jaebeom shifted again, until he was looking down at Mark. His fingers pressed gently against the mark he had left on the omega’s neck.

“Sorry, this looks like it hurts.”

Mark shook his head. “No, it feels good,” he murmured. “Especially now that you’re touching it. I like it.”

“Yeah?” Jaebeom said hopefully. “Does that mean you – you’re okay with everything?”

Mark leaned back on the pillow, smiling up at the alpha. He nodded. “Yeah. You know, I think I’m glad I ran into you.”

Jaebeom laughed softly. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing smut so please be gentle with me!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://madlyradiant.tumblr.com)


End file.
